From the darkness
by Eren-kun
Summary: A science experiment, and a monster. Project 14 is his name and ended up living a normal life with friends, without his painful memories. Will the Noah clan find their missing experiment? Rated T: for Kanda's mouth
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_The room was dark only a small amount of light can enter, it was made of glass. Inside, toys were scattered around, the head of the toys are missing, and blood was everywhere. A small ten years old boy was sitting on the side corners of the room, crying. "Let me out of here, please…" he begged. He was holding a toy only its head is still attached and it was so old. "Please… Mana… I'm scared" it sobbed. In the corners of the room, cameras are watching this boy._

_"Is project 14 a success?" A fat man with a huge smile asked one of the observers._

_"No Earl, project 14 doesn't show any progress, No golden eyes, and no changing in its skin tone and the weapon we attached on his left arm is useless." One of the observers said._

_"I see… then we have no choi-." The Earl was caught by a glomp of girl behind him._

_"Road, when did you get in here?"_

_"I was bored in my room, Tyki won't play with me, and he's still reading that stupid book."_

_Road watch the screen. "Who's that Earl?" she pointed. "He's cute!"_

_"He's 14th"_

_"14th? So that means… Even cuter! He'll be my little brother thank you so much Earl for the early birthday present!" she hugged the Earl even tighter. "I'll play with him, dress him up, and teach him the way of the Noahs! I'm so excited! Nee, Earl when will you release him?"_

_"I'm sorry Road but he'll never be release. He's a failure…"_

_"What!" Road complained. "But, But, he's so cute I want him as my little brother! Is there anyway you can turn him into a Noah?" Road examines the boy and his environment. The toys were scattered and its heads are missing and when she observes the boy she notices that his holding a very old doll and its head is still attached like he cared so much. "Wait!" This gave her an idea. "Who gave that doll to him, Earl?"_

_The Earl looked at the doll. "I don't remember, I believe his name is… ah, Mana? Right, one of the scientists that is working on 14th, why did you ask, Road?_

_Road giggled. "Let's kill him in front of the boy, that way…"_

_"He will use his powers to save… Road you're a genius! Why haven't I thought that before?"_

_"You, get Mana in there" The Earl pointed and ordered._

_"As you command, Earl"

* * *

_

_The boy stared on a door, waiting. The door swung open and revealed a person holding a tray of food._

_"Allen" he said._

_"Mana?" the boy's tears stopped. "Mana!" he runs towards the man and hugged him. "Mana, I missed you… why did you leave me… I…" he started crying again. "Mana, I…" Mana patted the boy's head._

_"I'm sorry, Allen…" He kneeled and putted down the tray of food in order to see the boy in his eye level. Seeing those lonely eyes he hugged the boy to stop him from crying. "I'm really sorry… The Earl won't let me see you…" Holding back to see the boy's eyes once again, tears stopped._

_"It's okey, Mana…" he hugged Mana tighter never letting go. "I'm glad you came" and he smiled and closed his eyes to ease the pain in his heart._

_A gunshot was heard and the boy felt a warm liquid pouring through his skin. The scent of copper… "Mana?" there was no response. The boy immediately opened his eyes and saw a hole in the center of Mana's forehead. Blood was oozing out. "Mana?" tears are flowing in the boy's eyes. "No, Mana! Mana!" and he realized… Mana is dead. A mixture of anger, and sadness filled the boy's heart. Bloodlust filled in his eyes. He looks around to find where the gunshot came from then he found it the person who killed Mana._

_"Bastard, I'll kill you, Kill…" The boy became a rampage animal, his left arm glowed and turned into a claw. "KILL!" he's out of control he killed the man but he didn't stop there he break his glassed prison and set the whole lab on fire. The whole building was on fire! He runs, killing everyone who is standing in his way, "KILL!"

* * *

_

_In that day, Project 14 went missing._

_"What I'm I going to do to you 14th..." The Earl, looking at the files…_

_"We're going to search for our little brother" Road said._

_"Earl, we will do our best to find him" Tyki said holding his portable laptop._

_The Earl nodded and dismissed the two. "Oh, be careful on your search" The earl said._

_"We will, Millenie~

* * *

_

Eren: Another new story… and I stink…

Heren: Just improve your English and you will do great!

Eren: Hmm… why are you here anyway?

Heren: Ohh, just asking if you find a music fit in our anime project.

Eren: I don't have time for this… So guys what do you think?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

6 years later,

"Allen, you're going to be late for your last day of school if you don't move that lazy butt of yours!" A red haired man shouted as he looked at the time in the clock. A slam in the door was heard signaling the red haired man that the boy is already on his way for school.

"Kids today" the red haired man sighs.

* * *

Outside, a boy with white hair runs as fast as he could. "It's Cross fault, because of him I'll be late for the last day of school." The boy cursed under his breath.

"Allen!"

Allen turns around and sees a girl in a ponytail and waving at him. "Lenalee?" Allen stopped on his track. Lenalee was riding on her brother's car. The car stopped and the door opened. "Quick Allen, hop on…" Lenalee offered and smiled.

Allen nodded and step inside the car. Breathing hard as he catches his breath. The car starts to move. "Thank you so much Lenalee." Lenalee looks at the back and smiled at Allen. "Don't thank only me Allen, Thank also big brother" she said.

"Thank you so much Komui" Allen said as he smiles.

"No problem, Allen… A friend of Lenalee is also my friend as well" Komui said and smiled. In the side mirror of the car Allen saw Komui's eyes staring at him. "But I'm warning you, if you do something bad to my little sister you'll going to regret it." He whispered. The hair on Allen's neck stands up making him shiver.

"Don't mind him Allen, he's just kidding." Lenalee said. But judging from Komui's eyes he's deadly serious about it.

The car arrives at school and five minutes to spare. Lenalee and Allen bided goodbye to Komui and run as fast as they can. The hallways are empty and they finally arrived in their room. Allen opened the door and let Lenalee go in first. Allen walks inside the room takes a sit, putting his bag down. "Good thing the class hasn't started yet" he thought.

"MOYASHI!~"

Allen's eyebrows twitched after hearing that word. Not turning his back, he already knows who it is. It was a red headed boy wearing an eye patch on his right eye. "What do you want, Lavi?" Allen said.

"Nothing actually, I was going to ask you if I can borrow your phone for a while." Lavi asked and smiled as he scratches the back of his head.

"And why do you want to borrow my phone?"

"You see, I'll going to leave a message for Yu, it seems I forget to tell him that we will go to the mall after school." Lavi said smiling. Allen puts his hand on his packet and pulled out his phone. "Here" Lavi received the phone and starts to text Yu. In mere minutes Lavi was done and gave Allen's phone back to him.

"Thanks Moyashi~"

Again, Allen's eyebrows twitch hearing that word. "How many times will I tell you that my name is not moyashi, its Allen, get it? A-L-L-E-N, ALLEN"

"Got it, Moyashi~" Lavi's smiled widely.

Allen was irritated. He puts his fingers on his forehead and rubbed it. Lavi, his friend, and the top student in their class, can't remember only his name. He blames his height and hair. The front door of their classroom opened and revealed a tall Portuguese man wearing huge glasses to cover his eyes.

"Good Morning class, today is the last day of class and you know what that means"

"It means we can spend out time on beaches and pools" One of the student of the class said.

The teacher nodded. He hears so many suggestions on the class. "You, Miss Lee…" The Portuguese man pointed. "Sir?" Lenalee looks at the teacher. "What will you do after the last day of school?" The teacher said. Silence, was formed, waiting for her answer.

"Well… I'm going to spend my time with my family and friends…"

The teacher was smiling. "Good suggestion Miss Lee…" he went to the center of the classroom. "Class, spend your summer vacation with your family and I assure you, you won't regret it." His smile faded and turned into a frown.

"Sir, what will you do after this?" Lavi said as he raised his right hand.

The teacher looks at Lavi and to everyone on the classroom. "I guess I can't avoid that question." He removed his glasses and pulled a white handkerchief, he cleans his glasses with it. "After this, I'll going to search again for my missing little brother." He wears his glasses back on. The whole class was staring at him.

"Search for your missing little brother?" Everyone shouts.

"Yes, he's gone missing for 6 years now, but we didn't lost hope, he's still alive there somewhere, waiting…"

After the class, every girl in the class shed tears for the teacher.

"I never knew that our teacher is so desperate to find his brother, I guess to him, Family does matter" Allen said.

"We can't do anything to help him, I guess… the only least we can do now is to pray that his brother is alive and safe and his family will be reunited." Lenalee said as she wiped the tear on her eyes.

"What's with those faces? Cheer up, It's Summer vacation. I'm pretty sure that Mr. Mikk will find his brother" Lavi said smiling.

Lenalee's frown turned into a smile. "You're right Lavi, Mr. Mikk will find his brother"

"Okey, now lets hurry up Yu is waiting for us to the mall."

The teacher is on his desk, looking at a picture… "I'll find you… and when I do, I'll take you back home… "

* * *

Eren: This story is getting worse every minute.

Heren: Hmm, from my perspective is a nice story but the grammar is…

Eren: *looks at Heren* I know! Just don't say it.

Heren: Okey~ *smiles*

Eren: Sigh~ so anyway, thanks for the reviews, what about this story? What can you say about it?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the mall, a tall man with long blue hair standing on the side of the Sushi bar looking at his wristwatch. "Where the hell is that Baka Usagi. He's late"

"YU!"

His eyebrows twitched, he looks at the direction where the voice is coming from. Lavi waved at him. "Don't you ever call me that, Baka Usagi or do you want to die an early death?" the man glared at Lavi. "But, Yu~" Lavi said. "Just shut the hell up, Baka Usagi." The man notices that Allen and Lenalee were there. "Why did you bring along the Moyashi?" the man said to Lavi.

"My name is Allen, Ba-Kanda can't you just remember that? Or maybe you really have a pea for a brain" Allen said.

"Watch your mouth, Moyashi or do you want to die first?" Kanda glared.

"It's Allen, Ba-Kanda." Allen stated.

Enough already! Lenalee interrupted. "Kanda, we're here to have fun not to kill the time." Kanda just looks at Lenalee. "Che, Fine" Kanda looks away and Lenalee smiles. "Okey guys we do we start first?" Lenalee asked. "The food court would be nice, I haven't eaten a single thing this morning" Allen suggests. "Then the food court it is, come on guys lets go." Lenalee smiles.

* * *

In the sushi bar, was eating his favorite coy fish special and Road was using her phone. "Tyki, I'm bored lets do something fun for once!" Road said and Tyki didn't bother to look at Road. She looks outside the restaurant and sees four teenagers. "Nee, Tyki is that your students over there?" she pointed out. Tyki looks. "One of them is weird, why does he have white hair? He's still young, right?" She looks at Tyki waiting for an answer. Finishing chewing his food, Tyki answered. "Stress"

"Stress? What that's supposed to do to him?"

"Road, if someone is a lot of stress their hairs will turn to white and believe me you don't really want to know why he is a lot of stress" Tyki said.

"I really want to know, Please Tyki tell me~" Road begged. But Tyki didn't answer.

"Tyki!" Road shouted.

All the eyes of the customers of the restaurant looked at them and silence was formed. A bead of sweat was form on Tyki's face. He waved his hand to the customers and they continue what their doing. Road smiled. "Please?" she said.

"If I tell you, will you keep your mouth shut?" Tyki said as he put his fingers on his face and rubbed his forehead and Road nodded.

"Allen liv-." Tyki was interrupted. "So his name is Allen it's a cute name!" Tyki stared at Road. "Do you want to know or not?" Tyki said. "Yes I do, please continue…" Road said and smiles. Tyki sighs. "So anyway, Allen lives with his guardian Cross Marian, based from his description of his guardian, He's a bastard-alcoholic-womanizer who doesn't care if his debt is high because he just let Allen pay them. Allen works hard to pay his guardian's debt and maintain a passing grade in school." Road was amazed. "What about his parents? Do they know that he was treated like that?" Road said. "I'm surprised, Road… Why do you care so much?" Tyki stated. "I have my reasons" Road answered. "Allen's parents are dead." Tyki continued. "Caught in a cross-fire with a gang, if I recall right" Road was shocked. "So that's why his in a lot of stress~" Road said.

"Now will you be quiet and let me eat in peace?" Tyki said. Road nodded. "After this, we will start again the search right Tyki?

* * *

In the food court, Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi are finish eating except for Kanda, his still eating his soba. "Now where do we go next?" Lenalee asked. "Hmm, there's an open gaming station over there. I heard that there was a new dance system installed last week." Lavi said.

"Did you say, New Dance System?" Lenalee asked. "Yeah, A new dance system, don't tell me… You're going to pl-." Lenalee stands up and went to the gaming station. "Come on guys!" Lenalee runs towards the gaming station. Lavi and Allen stared at each other. "I didn't know that Lenalee loves to dance" Lavi said. "Neither do I" Allen counter.

"Come on Allen." Lavi stands up and Allen nodded. They follow Lenalee to the gaming station and left Kanda behind. While running… "Lavi, do you have a feeling that we left something behind?" Allen asked. "Nope, come on lets hurry up we don't want to miss Lenalee opening dance" Lavi smiled.

In the food court, Kanda is almost finished with his soba.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Kanda thought.

* * *

Eren: Finally another chapter is done! And I suck big time!

Heren: Well done~ but why left Kanda behind?

Eren: I don't know… But Kanda reminds me of you Heren-kun. So slow…

Heren: Well excuse me for being slow! I'm not like you who eat like a…

Eren: *holds Heren's mouth* Sshh~ *smiling* so, anyway guys thanks for the reviews~ and for Chere the Story Teller what's "DAT"? You made me curious! And again Thanks again~ so what do you think of this story?

Heren: *bites Eren's hand*

Eren: Ooouchh! What was that for!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the gaming station, Lenalee is now on the dance pad, dancing. The players in the gaming station stop what their doing and stared at her. "She's amazing!" one of the players said and they start whistling. They cheered and made Lenalee smile and dance even faster. Lavi and Allen arrived at the gaming station and quickly went in front struggling to get trough the crowd and when they got there Lenalee is already done with here dance number.

"NOOOOOO, we are too late!" Lavi shouted. Lenalee turned her back to face Lavi and Allen. "Look guys, I got the high score" she pointed on the screen. "Congratulations, Lenalee" Allen said and Lenalee smiled. "Thanks Allen" she said. She looks around to see that there is something or someone is missing.

"Guys, where is Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi and Allen stared at each other. "I thought that you're with him" they both said pointing at each other. Lenalee sighs. "You left him behind didn't you?" she said.

* * *

In the food court, Kanda is still eating his soba.

* * *

"But Lenalee! By now Yu is still eating his soba!" Lavi said. "No excuses, apologize to Kanda now!" Lenalee shouted. She looks at Allen. "And you too Allen!" she said. "I'm not apologizing to that jerk" Allen crossed his arms. "Allen, Kanda is still your friend, you should apologize." Lenalee said. "Fine" Allen sighs.

Back at the food court, Kanda is almost finished his soba. "Yu!~" Kanda's eyebrow twitch after hearing that name. Lavi is scathing the back of his head. "Sorry Yu, for leaving you behind like that, it will not happen again" Lavi smiled and a bead of sweat formed on his face as he stared Kanda. Lavi blinks, a flying bowl of soba smacks him on the face. Lenalee and Allen smiled and laugh. "Hey! What was that for? Now look what have you done my favorite uniform is now mess up. What am I suppose to tell Panda – jiji" Lavi argued. "Che" Kanda smirk. "Kanda, what time is it in your wristwatch?" Lenalee asked. Kanda looks at his wristwatch. "It's 8:30 p.m" Kanda said. "What already? Time sure flies…" Lenalee said. "Well it was fun… See you guys later!" Lenalee waved at them and walked to the exit. "Ohh, I almost forgot! Guys! Tomorrow, let's go to the park!" Lenalee smiles and walked towards the exit.

* * *

"Nee, Tyki, where should we start our search?" Road said. Tyki looks at the open wide city. They're on top of a skyscraper. "Did you say something, Road?" Tyki replied. Road just went quiet. A heart shaped door appeared behind them. "You're such a jerk, Tyki! Road said as she approaches the heart shaped door and closed it. Tyki removed his glasses, eyes turning to gold and skin tuning to gray. "Now to search for a lost sheep"

The search begins…

* * *

Eren: Finally finished!

Heren: Why is the story so short!

Eren: Well, It's your fault that the story is short.

Heren: Eh? Why?

Eren: Look at this Heren, *held out right hand with bandage* you bite me, Now I can't type normally.

Heren: …

Eren: *looks at the reviewers* Thank you guys for the review and sorry about the short story… I promised that in the next chapter it will be long I promise… and please I want to know what is "DAT"…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_6 years ago after the incident…_

_Tyki is holding on a picture of a 10 year old boy that has brown hair and a disfigured arm. "Earl, is this boy… our new brother?" Tyki said as he looks at the picture and memorizing every detail. "Yes, but it seems he escaped, destroyed the whole laboratory and disappeared without a single trail~" The earl said as he sipped his tea. Tyki notices the boy's disfigured arm. "What with his left hand?"_

_"That, Tyki-pon, is a weapon… An artificial weapon that can destroy a whole army ~" the earl said as he adjusts his glasses. "A weapon that can…? What are you thinking this time, Earl? Are the screws in your head tightening? Or are you bored of making people just like us?" Tyki said as he smiled and laugh at the Earl. "Ohh no Tyki-pon~ that weapon is really unique~ you see, your powers nor the Noah's abilities doesn't affect this weapon no matter how much you try you can't leave a scratch on it." Tyki stopped laughing and turned his gazed to the Earl. "You're saying that you made a weapon that we, the Noahs, can't even defeat it; I take back what I said that the screw in your head is tightening… You're completely lost your mind, what were you thinking?" The Earl sips his tea again and wearing a huge grin on his face. "Don't worry, Tyki-pon~ He won't hurt anyone in the family, I programmed him not to harm one of us, and recognize us a family, he knows it because of the Noah genes~." The Earl explained. Tyki looks at the picture again and looks at the boy's face and Tyki smiled.

* * *

_

Tyki was looking at the top of the skyscraper he closes his eyes and remembered what Road had told him.

* * *

_3 days ago…_

_"Nee, Look at this Tyki" Road held up the newspaper and Tyki read it. "A Mysterious Clown in White has been spotted in the city" Tyki looks at the picture and looks at Road. "What I'm I suppose to look at, Road? He's just a guy who wears a mask and a cape" Tyki said. "Look a little bit closer, now, look at his left arm" Road said. Tyki followed. He looks at the picture again, and he was shocked, its left hand is a claw just like what Road and the Earl defined. "Our search for our brother has finally ended. He's here in the city" Road said as he hugged Tyki tight. "I'm excited to see him!"

* * *

_

"Where to look first" Tyki said as he jumps to every building.

* * *

Allen and Lavi were walking down the street talking. Then suddenly, Lavi notice a black blur above them, jumping to every building. Turning around, Lavi's eyes trailed off the black blur. "Whoa! Look Allen! You see what I'm seeing?" Lavi said as he pointed out the black blur. "What am I suppose to see?" Allen turned around and looked at where Lavi is pointing. "There's nothing there!" Allen said. "No, I saw it! There's something jumping to every building" Allen looks at Lavi and turns his back. "Maybe you're hallucinating…" Allen said as he continued to walk. "No! I saw it! There is something out there!" Lavi looked again, where he saw the black blur. "Maybe, I'm just imagining things." He turns around and run to catch up with Allen.

Allen arrived at his house. "Well, I see you tomorrow Lavi…" Allen waved and entered the house. "Allen! Don't forget about tomorrow!" Lavi shouted. And the door closed. "Cross, I'm home!" he shouted but there was no response. He puts his bag on the chair and went to the kitchen. On the table, a folded paper was found. He picked it up and read…

* * *

_Allen,_

_I left something in the refrigerator… _

_Cross~

* * *

_

Allen looked at the refrigerator and opened it. Inside, he saw a Popsicle stick. "That was strange; Cross won't leave anything for me" He gets the Popsicle stick and unwrapped it.

"Maybe he finally has a change of heart" He imagined Cross being nice with others, a bead of sweat was formed on his head. He shakes his head. "Impossible…" he whispered. He began to eat his Popsicle stick. When he finished eating, he went upstairs, to his room, and went to bed. He didn't bother to remove his jacket. Now, Allen is fast asleep.

* * *

_The scent of copper… "Mana?" there was no response. The boy immediately opened his eyes and saw a hole in the center of the man's forehead. Blood was oozing out. "Mana?" tears are flowing in the boy's eyes. "No, Mana! Mana!" and he realized… the man in front of him is dead._

"_KILL!" a voice screamed in his head.

* * *

_

Allen's skin turns to grey and as he opened his eyes it was pure gold. His left hand glowed and a white cloth covered his body like a cocoon. A masked was placed on his face and a hood was placed on his head. He approaches the window and opened it and jumped.

* * *

Lavi is on his way to his house, and then he saw a white blur passed him. It makes him shiver down through his spine. "What was that?" he thought. Then, he remembers about reading it from a newspaper. "Clown in white" He runs and follows it.

Tyki lands on a tall office building and scanned for any trace of the clown. "Hell, where is that clown?" he said. Tyki received a painful punch out of nowhere. He was knocked down to the floor. "What was that?" he thought as he rub the swollen area he looks up and saw the clown. "The Earl sent you here?" the white clown said. Tyki stands up and put a smile on his face. "We are here to take you back home, 14th." Tyki said as he offered his hand. The clown smiled and laughs. "I won't go back to that disgusting place"

Tyki smiles turned into a frown. "Too bad shounen" as Tyki raised his left hand, a black butterfly materialize on top of it. "I don't take no for an answer"

* * *

Lavi was in the dark corners of the alley looking up where the mysterious Clown in white talking to a person wearing a tuxedo. He can't see the man's face but the hairstyle reminds him of someone. "Man, if Yu can see this he will be excited!" Lavi whispered as the two are starting to fight. The two disappeared into Lavi's sight. "Where did they go?" Lavi cursed under his breath. Then, suddenly, the whole building, where the two was standing collapsed. "Ohh, Hell!" Lavi shouted as he covered his eye to avoid the dust to enter. When the smoke is gone, he removed his arm and saw the clown in front of him, holding a huge piece of the building that collapse. "Are you alright?" Lavi nodded. "Get out off here!" The clown shouted. He threw the piece of the building. Lavi looks at the clown and noticed blood was covering the left side of his face. "You're bleeding!" Lavi shouted to the clown. The clown smiled at Lavi. "This is nothing, now get out of here!" Lavi nodded and run as fast as he can and hide to a safe place.

* * *

The clown looked at where Tyki is standing. But, he's not there. The clown cursed under his breath. "Where are you?" he shouted.

"Look behind you, Shounen"

* * *

Eren: And Done!

Heren: Well done~ but what's with the Popsicle stick? Are you hungry before writing this?

Eren: Yes! And it's entirely your fault!

Heren: And why is that?

Eren: You didn't share with me your chocolates.

Heren: Why would I share my chocolate to a selfish brat like you?

Eren: *sigh* so anyway, thanks for the reviews again! Sorry for the late update too… I have school to attend too. Ohh I have a question how can I get beta reader?

Heren: And how was school by the way Eren?

Eren: Like living in Hell…


	6. Chapter 5

The clown turned his back and saw Tyki. A huge amount of power is gathering on his hand, and a star was formed on his back. "I'm sorry about this" Tyki smiled "But this is the only way" He release a huge ball of purple energy and hit the clown. The clown flew towards numerous ceilings and hit the wall hard. His body fell to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lavi watch as the man in a tuxedo slowly approaches the unconscious body of the clown in white. "Damn, I can't do anything!" he looks at the unconscious body of the clown. "He saved my life… I must do something!" He picked up a stone and throws it to the man in a tuxedo and it was a headshot. The man looks at where the stone came from spotted Lavi. "DAMN!" Lavi mentally shouts.

"Lavi?"

Lavi heard the man spoke his name. How did he know his name? Lavi shakes his head and looks at the man. "Don't come any closer to my friend, you bastard!" Lavi shouted. "What are you doing here at the time like this, Lavi? Are you suppose to be home enjoying your summer?" The man said as Lavi widen his eyes. Then, the man disappeared in his sight and reappeared in front of him. "It's not safe here for a kid like you" the man said. Lavi looks up and saw a very familiar face, in front of him is standing "Tyki Mikk" his homeroom adviser. But he was different he has golden eyes and gray skin. "What are you…" he whispered. Tyki puts his hands on Lavi's shoulder and smiled. "You should go home now; it's not safe here. My little brother is still on the rampage so as much as possible you should get as far as you can" Lavi looked at Tyki. "Did you say… little brother? You mean…" Tyki smiled. "Yes, the one who went missing 6 years ago" Lavi didn't understand what is really happening. "He's not on a rampage! He saved my life! And if that is really your little brother then why are you fighting him, are you trying to kill him?" Lavi shouted. Tyki went quiet and turned his back. He walked away. When Tyki arrived where the clown's body supposed to be, he cursed under his breath. The body of the clown is gone the only thing left was a droplet of blood. "Where in world is he now? Maybe…" he thought. He runs as fast as to go back where his student is standing and when he arrived, it was too late, his gone.

Lavi was carried by the clown in white, jumping to every building.

* * *

_3 minutes ago…_

_Lavi looked at his teacher as he walked towards where the body of the clown will be found. Suddenly, he was grabbed and saw the clown. He kept his voice down so he can't be noticed. "Dude, you're alright! I thought that you were a goner!" The clown smiled. He carried Lavi on his back. "Hey, what are you doinn-!" Lavi said as the clown jump sky high and landed on a top building then continued to jump to one building to another.

* * *

_

Lavi was amazed. "I didn't know that there is a human being capable of having superpowers!" Lavi said but the clown kept quiet. When they are now far away, the clown lands on the street and put Lavi down. "Thanks for saving me back there, dude" the clown smiled. "I don't believe that your brother is seriously trying to kill you!" Lavi said as the clown's smile became a frown. "He's not my brother" the clown said. "But, he said you're his little brother!" The clown turns back and walked away. "Hey, I didn't get your name, dude! Don't go yet…" The clown jumped and disappeared in Lavi's sight. He sighs… Lavi walked on the streets. "Good thing that he drop me near my house" As he arrived his house he opened the door and slowly closed it.

* * *

The clown arrived to the room. His white coat and his mask disappeared, revealing his ash grey skin and golden eyes. He walked towards his bed and closed his eyes. Then he collapses to his bed, his gray skin turned back to normal, revealing now a sleeping Allen.

* * *

"_Mana… a ten year old boy looked to see the man's face. "Mana, the nightmares won't let me sleep" the boy said as he rubbed his eyes. "Do you want a song, Allen?" the boy nodded and the man sings._

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai o_

Tsunaida te ni KISU o

_The boy's eyes closed and he smiled. "Thank you, Mana" and now he is fast asleep.

* * *

_

Tyki is sitting at the place where the clown disappeared, waiting for Road to arrive. Then a checkered door appeared out of thin air revealing Road eating a Popsicle stick. "Where have you been?" Tyki asked. "I went to Allen's place and went to Lulubell to tell her the good news; she said that she will be here tomorrow to help us in our search~" Road said as she finished eating her Popsicle stick. "What happened here, Tyki?" Road asked. "Please, I'm not in a good mood" Tyki said. "Don't tell me… You fought him didn't you? ~ I knew it! How was he? He defeated you didn't he?" she giggled. "No Road, he escaped."

"What? Again?" she shouted.

"Road… What were you doing to my student's place?" Tyki asked. "Ohh, I just left something for him to eat" Road smiled. "And I looked at his pictures. He's so cute! I want to date him~" Tyki sighs.

"By the way, Tyki…"

"Hmm?"

"How was he, Tyki?" Road asked…

"He's fine, but it seems he didn't eat much, He's like a bean sprout." Tyki said.

Road smiled and laugh.

* * *

Eren: Yey! Finish! Thanks for the reviews!~

Heren: Well done, So Road gave the Popsicle stick to Allen~

Eren: That is correct, Heren!

Heren: *eating cake*

Eren: Where in the world get that cake?

Heren: Ohh? This? I just get it in your refrigerator~

Eren: What! *starts to fight*

*smoke covered the room*


	7. Chapter 6

Allen waked up nine in the morning, rubbing his eyes to remove sleep. He stands up and went to the bathroom. "What a weird dream, what did I ate last night?" He washed his face and looked at the mirror, trying to remember. "Right, I ate the Popsicle stick left by Cross" He noticed a wound on the left side of his forehead. "When did I have this? Maybe I fell on the floor while I'm sleeping" he thought. Then, he went to the shower to take a bath. When he was finished to take a bath he gets some clean white bandage from the first aid kit hanging next to the mirror, and wrapped his forehead with it.

"ALLEN!"

He heard someone calling his name. He went out, opened a window and saw Lenalee.

"ALLEN! IT'S TIME TO GO! LAVI AND KANDA ARE WAITING!" Lenalee shouted.

* * *

In the park, Lavi and Kanda are sitting on a table waiting for their friend to arrive. "Believe it or not Yu; I've met the Clown in White! He's so cool! He carried a huge piece of the building without breaking a sweat!" Lavi said as he tells Yu what happened last night. "You and your imagination, Baka Usagi" Yu said. "No! I saw it Yu~ He saved my life back there!" Lavi said. "Stop calling me by that name" Kanda glared at Lavi. "Or do you want to die?" Lavi went quiet and look away. "I didn't imagine it, I…" he was cut off as he saw his teacher Tyki passed by. Lavi's eye widens. Tyki waved at Kanda and Lavi and greeted them. "Good Morning, Kanda, Lavi beautiful day isn't it?" Tyki smiled. Lavi was shivering. "What's wrong, Baka Usagi?" Kanda asked. Lavi closed his eye to try to calm himself then he looks at Kanda. "Nothing is wrong, Yu~" Lavi smiled. "Lavi may I talk to you?" Tyki asked and smiled. Lavi looks at Tyki and fear was consuming him. He nodded, he doesn't have any choice this guy will kill him in mere seconds. "What do you want to talk about, Sensei?" Lavi tried to smile. "It's a private manner, follow me" Tyki said and turned his back. Lavi gulp and followed his teacher.

When they arrived Tyki faced Lavi, smiling. "So tell me something, Lavi, did you tell Kanda what happened last night?" Tyki said. Lavi gulp. "Well, uhmm, only… the clown in white, si…r" Lavi said, shivering. "Good…" Tyki is still smiling. "If you ever try to expose our real identity, you will die in a slow and painful death" he said. Lavi nodded slowly, shivering. "Okey, now let's all forget what happen last night" Tyki said and he put his hands on Lavi's shoulder. "Now go back to your friends, I'm sure they are waiting for you" Tyki smiled and let go of Lavi.

In the park, Kanda is still waiting for Lavi to come back and Lenalee and the moyashi to arrive. "Hell, what is taking them so long?" Kanda hates to wait.

"KANDA!"

Kanda turns his back and saw Lenalee and Allen holding two baskets and he noticed Allen has a bandage on his forehead. "What happened to you, Moyashi?" Allen's eyebrows twitch. "It's Allen, Ba-Kanda and it is none of your business" Allen said. Lenalee smiled and looked at Kanda. "He just fell in his bed" Lenalee smiled. "Lenalee!" Allen said. "Allen! ~" A girl with a blue spiky hair and blue eyes, glumps him. "I didn't know that I can see you here" Allen looks at the girl confused. "Uhm.. Pardon me miss, maybe you mistaken me for someone" Allen said. The girl just shakes her head. "Nope, you're Allen" she smiled. "Ohh, I almost forgot, my name is Road, Road Kamelot. I'm Tyki's niece." She smiled. Allen and Lenalee's eyes widen. "You're Mr. Mikk's niece?" they shouted. "Yup!~" She smiled even wider. "Nee, Allen, Let's go somewhere fun!" She began to drag Allen. "W-wait" a bead of sweat was formed on Allen head. Lenalee smiled as she sees Allen being drag by a little girl. She turned around. "Where's Lavi, Kanda? Was he supposes to be with you?"

"Hey, Guys!~" Lavi smiled.

"Lavi! Where have you been?" Lenalee asked. Lavi smiled. "Mr. Mikk wants to talk to me in private so we went over there" he pointed out. "Let me guess, Mr. Mikk told you about your grades, isn't it?" Lenalee said. Lavi just smiled. "Yeah, it seems I got a high grade once again" he lied. Lavi looks around. "Lenalee, where is Allen? Was he supposed to be with you?" Lavi said. "Yes, Allen was drag by Mr. Mikk's niece" she smiled and giggles. "Mr. Mikks niece?" Lavi closed his eye trying to remember what Tyki said.

"_If you ever try to expose our real identity, you will die in a slow and painful death"_

"Our identity… " Lavi thought. "He's not alone…"

"Lavi, you okey?" Lenalee asked. Lavi opened his eyes and looked at Lenalee. "I'm fine, I just not gotten any lots of sleep last night" Lavi said. "I got great news, I've met the Clown in White last night and he is awesome!" Lavi said to Lenalee. "The Clown in White? Seriously? What does he look up close?" She smiled. "Well, I don't saw his face because he wore a mask, and he has superpowers. If you see him fight! He-" Lavi stopped as he heard something. "Lenalee, did you hear that?"

"HHHEEEELLLLLPPPP MMMMMEEEEE!"

Lenalee and Lavi looked at where the voice is coming from. "Allen?"

"Come back here you Octopus! Nobody comes near to my Road!"

"Who the hell is that?" Kanda said.

"Sir! I didn't do anything to your daughter, Honest! I just meet her, couple of minutes ago, I don't even know her!" Allen shouts.

"LIES!"

"Lavi, look, he looks a lot like Mr. Mikk" Lenalee pointed. "Yeah, Your right" Lavi said.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Out of nowhere, Tyki kick the man in the face and set him flying. "What are you doing, Sheryl?"

Allen turns around and saw Tyki and he stopped running. The man stood up and wipes the dirt on his face. "Why did you do that Tyki?" Tyki turns his back and faced Allen ignoring Sheryl. "Sorry about that, Allen" he smiled. "My brother has this "daughter complex" and you must not get near her or else" he said. Allen nodded.

"Mr. Mikk what are you doing here in the park?" Lenalee asked.

"Good Morning Miss Lee, I'm here because we had a family meeting and it was held in this park" Tyki smiled. "Family meeting?" Lenalee said. "Yes, a family meeting" Tyki looks at Allen and noticed the bandage on his head.

"What happened to your head, Allen?"

"Ohh, this? I just fell in bed, no worries" Allen smiled.

"Fell in bed, huh?"

* * *

Eren: ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDD DONE! WHEW!

Heren: My tooth hurts…

Eren: That my friend is Karma~

Heren: *Looks at Eren* I hate you

Eren: *smiles* *looks at the reviewers* Thanks for the reviews~ I hope you like this…


	8. Chapter 7

Tyki bided goodbye from his students and walk towards Sheryl. Sheryl looks at Allen and glared. "I'm watching you…" Allen shivered and swallowed hard. Lenalee went to Allen side and smiled. "Let's go Allen" she smiled and Allen nodded. "ALLEN~" Suddenly, Road glomps on him. "Where do you think you're going? We didn't finish our date, yet~"

"Ohh no…" Allen cursed under his breath.

"Stay away from my Road you Octopus!" Sheryl shouted and suddenly Allen's body stays still. "What in the world… I can't move my body" Allen's heartbeat fasten and fear is consuming him as he looks at Sheryl he saw him smiled but it was no ordinary smile, a smile of a monster.

* * *

"_Mana! Help me! A boy was placed in an operating bed, struggling to get loose. "Mana!" _ _Tears were flowing in his eyes. "Let go of him! He's just a boy; he can't take such an operation!" The man struggled_ _to get through to the boy but it was no use he was held by two guards." Mana!" The boy continued to shout. The boy widens his eyes as he saw one of the men wearing white clothes, holding a blade and syringe. The boy struggled even more. "Hurry, inject it now!" one of them shouted. When it was injected, it took a few minutes to take effect. The boy's body went numb, he can't move his body it felt so heavy. "Mana… Please help me…"_

"_Don't worry, 14th~"_

_The boy looks at where the voice coming from and he saw a man wearing a top hat and a huge grin. He patted the boy's head. "Everything will turn out just fine, Sleep my dear child~" His smile didn't escaped his face. Then, the boy felt something in his left arm when he looked he saw… Blood…. His arm is being cut off. Then the boy screamed…_

"_MANA! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! He cried… _

_Then his world went black…

* * *

_

"Allen?"

Allen snapped out to reality. "Are you, okey? Why are you crying?" Road said. "Crying?" Allen put his fingers on his face. "What was that?" Then he noticed that he can move his body again. When he looked at where Sheryl is standing it seems Tyki is crushing him with his right foot. Tyki looks at Road, "It is time for us to go, Road... We're going to be late" Tyki said. Road smiled and looks at Allen. "Nee, Allen come closer I want to talk to you~. " When Allen come closer, Road kissed him on the lips and everyone was shocked. "There, just a little gift~" Road smiled. Then, skipped towards Tyki "See you later, Allen, Till we see each other again~" Road waved. Then Sheryl hugged Road and cried. "NOOOO~ ROAD! WHY DID YOU GIVE AWAY YOUR FIRST KISS LIKE THAT?" Tyki grabs Sheryl from behind and drag him. Tyki looks at his students again. "See you later." Then they walked away.

"Glad that's over" Lavi put his hands behind his head.

"Allen you okay? Lavi asked. But there was no reply. "My first kiss… gone" Allen's face turned into stone. "Don't worry about it, Moyashi~" Lavi smiled.

* * *

"Road, why did you kiss Allen…? The only person you kissed like that is the Duke" Tyki said. "Are you jealous Tyki? Because I won't give you one" Road smiled. "At least give one for your Daddy, sweetie~" Sheryl said. Road smiled and give a kiss to her father on the cheek.

"You're late" A woman with long blond hair wearing glasses said.

"Good Morning, Lullubell " Tyki greeted.

"The Earl is waiting… come inside" Lullubell instructed. Tyki, Road, and Sheryl followed.

When they are inside, a long table was set and the Earl was sitting in the centre and others are sitting on the opposite directions. "Ahh~ Good Morning Road, Tyki, Sheryl glad to see you make it, Please take a sit~ now let's begin the family meeting shall we? ~ Tyki-pon, I heard that you finally found our missing family member? ~" Tyki nodded. "He's here in the city, but it seems he only appears at night" he said. "I see…" The Earl said as he put his fingers on his chin, thinking. "And what does he looks like?" The Earl said. "He is The Clown in White…" everyone in the room looked at Tyki. "Then it is settled!~" Earl clapped his hands. "Tyki, Road, Sheryl, and Lullubell you will look for him" and they nodded.

"For our second agenda, The Black Order is finally on the move…"

"Seriously?" Road said.

"Yes, it seems they finally have a weapon to defeat us, and they already found out that we're searching for someone" The Earl said.

"Damn it, we must not let them find him"

"Worry not, the Black Order will never find him~" Earl said.

* * *

It was already noon; Lenalee opened the basket and prepared their lunch. "Lavi, Kanda would you mind buy some soft drinks?" Lenalee said. Lavi and Kanda nodded. Lenalee looks at Allen she noticed that there is something bothering him.

"Allen are you sure, you okay?"

Allen looks at Lenalee and smiled.

"I'm okay, Lenalee… It just… Something is bothering me right now" Allen said.

"And what might that be?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

Eren: Thanks for the reviews! Sheryl is really a funny guy! It reminded me of someone…

Heren: Someone like you?

Eren: What do you mean by that?

Heren: Ohh, nothing~

Eren: *stare* *looks at the reviewers* Thank you very much for the reviews!~ Hope you like this one~


	9. Chapter 8

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda are now eating their lunch. "Wow Lenalee, This is delicious!" Allen said as he munch is food fast. "Thank you, Allen" Lenalee smiled. As Lenalee looks at Lavi, it seems his not enjoying his lunch, there is something bothering in his mind. "Lavi… Is there something wrong?" Lenalee asked and Lavi didn't answer.

Lavi is still thinking about what Tyki said to him.

* * *

"_If you ever try to expose our real identity, you will die in a slow and painful death"_

"_A family meeting held in this park_"

* * *

"Damn it… I'm walking to a den of monsters…" Lavi thought. "If I make one wrong move…" Lavi closed his eye to calm himself. "Just stay away from them and it will be turning out just fine" he thought. He thinks about the Clown and White... "Dude, wherever you are, be careful, you're facing an enemy that can kill you if you're not careful"

"HACCHOO" Allen sneezed.

Lavi immediately looks at Allen. Lenalee gets a tissue from the basket and gave it to Allen. "I'm okay, maybe someone is talking about me, that's all". Allen said and laughs. Lavi looks at Allen. "Is it a coincidence?" he thought. "Naa, that's impossible a weakling like Allen can't be the Clown in White" Lavi thought as he analyzes Allen. Then he remembers the Clown was injured at the fight and the left side of his face was bleeding. He looks at Allen and saw the bandage on his head. "It just a coincidence, that's right, a coincidence… Allen is not the Clown in White…" Lavi closed his eye and remember the clown's features and compared it to Allen. "The clown has a claw for a left hand; He then ends up in one conclusion… Allen is not the Clown in White; no human being has a claw for a hand except the Clown in White" he thought.

"Guys, Lets go, the lines of the rides are pilling up, and we should hurry. Lenalee said.

Kanda looks at Lavi. "Oi, Baka Usagi, stop spacing out, we have a schedule to keep" Kanda said but Lavi didn't hear him. Out of no where he pulled a long wooden sword and smacks it to Lavi's head. Then Lavi snaps out of it. "OOUCCCH!, YU! WHY DID YOU SMACK ME IN THE HEAD" Then Kanda glared at Lavi, "Call me that again and you will never see day light again, Baka Usagi" and Lavi went quiet and swallowed hard. "I wonder if The Clown in White can handle Yu's temper" Lavi thought. Lavi stands up and followed his friends. Something caught in his sight, and suddenly he accidentally bumped a guy that wears a turban on his forehead, and by his side he saw was Tyki's niece, Road. "Damn, I feel like something will happen seriously bad" Lavi thought. Lavi helped the guy and apologized. "Sorry about that dude, I wasn't paying attention where I'm walking" he smiled. "No its okay, by the way my name is Wisely" the guy with a turban said and he smiled. "Lavi Bookman but you can call me Lavi" Lavi said. "Hey, you're one of Allen's friends, right?" Road asked and Lavi nodded. "Where is he now?~"

"He's over there" Lavi pointed out and Road runs leaving Wisely behind. "Hey! Road don't leave me behind!" Wisely said. "That girl will never leave Allen's side…" Lavi thought. Then he pictured out what rides would Road prepared for Allen and Lavi laughs. "I hope that Allen will survive this day" Lavi thought. "I didn't know Road likes an old man" Wisely said as he looks at Lavi. "Naa, Allen is-." Lavi widens his eye and looks at Wisely. How did he know Allen is a-… no, that can't be he never seen Allen before… Don't tell me he can read people's minds? He's one of them!" Lavi thought and Wisely looks at Lavi. "Are you with the Black Order?" Wisely asked. "Black Order?" Lavi said. "I guess your not, now spill, I have a feeling you know us" Wisely said as he put his fingers on his chin. Lavi looks at him, and went quiet.

"It's okay, Wisely"

They turned around and saw Tyki waving at them. "Our secrets are safe to this boy" Tyki said as he put his hands on Lavi's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Lavi?" Tyki smiled and Lavi swallowed hard and nodded. Tyki looks at Wisely. "Where's Road, Wisely? Was she supposed to be with you?" Wisely looks at where he last saw Road. "She's with someone right now" Tyki rubbed his forehead and sigh. "That girl will make Allen's life worst." he looks at Lavi. "Go to your friends now, Lavi… I bet their waiting for you" Lavi nodded and run as fast as he can. While running, Lavi cursed under his breath. "Oh, man, I hate my life! "If only I can have superpowers like the Clown in White I would not be this scared right now" Then he trips on something making him slip and fall head first. "Ouch… That hurts" He looks at what trips him… He saw a small hammer"

"What's a hammer doing in a place like this?"

He picks it up and examines it. "I guess some kid accidentally lost his toy"

"But… something is off about this hammer and I don't like it"

He puts it on his pocket.

* * *

Somewhere in the park, a man who has light brown hair is scratching his head. "I'm so dead… If the supervisor knows about this…" he closed a box. "I must find that hammer…"

* * *

Eren: Whew! Done! Thanks for the reviews!

Heren: Other Noah appeared and his name is Wisely! I like that guy! If only I have his ability!

Eren: And what? Use that ability to cheat in exams?

Heren: Heavens no! I won't do anything that cruel~

Eren: Then what?

Heren: That's a secret!~ *smiles*

Eren: *looks at reviewers* Thanks for the reviews again~ If you're curious about who is this light brown haired guy. He's the one who is telling the supervisor that his sister is going to be wed. you know him~


	10. Chapter 9

Lavi is searching for his friends but it was no use there are so many crowds he can't even get through. "Lenalee! Yu! Where are you?" Lavi shouted. Then someone grabs his shoulder. "Lavi, Thank goodness I found you" Lavi looks at his back and saw Allen he looks very tired. "What happened to you, Allen?" Allen puts his hand on Lavi's mouth. "SShh.. Be quiet… Road will hear you" Allen whispered.

"ALLEN!~ WHERE ARE YOU?"

Allen grabs Lavi's hand and makes a run for it. "Let's go!"

"Where in the world are Allen and Lavi? I'm almost at the front of the line" Lenalee wondered. It's a water slide they .

"LENALEE!"

Lenalee looks where the voice is coming from and saw Lavi and Allen waving at her. When the two almost arrive suddenly Road jump out of nowhere and hugged Allen, making Allen fall. "Allen!~ Where do you think you're going leaving me like that" she grabbed Allen on the foot and drag him to the opposite direction. Lavi and Lenalee looks at Allen and laugh. "I guess Allen finally has a girlfriend" Lenalee smiled. Lavi looks at Lenalee. "Lenalee, where's Yu?" he asked. "Kanda? Was he supposed to be with you?" Lenalee said. "No, I thought that you're with him…" Lavi said.

* * *

Somewhere in the park, Kanda is sitting on a bench watching the pond. "Ahh, finally some peace and quiet" Kanda turns around and saw a guy who has a turban on his head. The guy noticed Kanda and waved at him but Kanda ignored him. "What's wrong with this guy's attitude" he thought.

* * *

Lavi and Lenalee finally arrived at the front row. "Yes, Finally!" Lenalee said. Lenalee and Lavi run inside. They buckled their seatbelt and ready themselves for the waterslide. "WAIT FOR ME!" Lenalee and Lavi looks at Allen who is now running. Allen sat and buckled up. "Allen, how did you escape Road like that?" Lenalee said. "Question now, answers later!" Allen glared at the personnel and he nodded pushed the button to start the ride. "ALLEEEENNN~" Allen swallowed hard as he saw Road running. "Can this ride be any slower?" The boat finally fell leaving Road behind. "Playing hard to get I see~" Road giggled.

* * *

"YAHOO!" Lavi shouted as the rapid waters dragging below the boat followed every curve. Allen breathes and sighs. "Finally, I'm away to that crazy girl." Allen said. "ALLLLLLEEEENNNN~" Allen looked at from behind and saw Road flying towards him. "What's with this girl?" Road hugged Allen and when they arrive in the end a huge splash was made making Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, Road wet. "That was fun!~ Let's do it again!~" Road giggled. Lenalee and Lavi laugh. "Road" Road looks at Lenalee. "What is it?" she said. Then, Allen is gone again; he escaped on Road's deadly hug. "Where did Allen go this time?~" Lenalee pointed at the Hall of Mirrors.

Allen is now running for his life. Then he saw the Hall of Mirrors, he went inside, so that Road will never find him. He makes ever curve, twist and turns and now he is lost. "At least she will never find me here" He sat beside the mirror and looks at himself. He's now wet and shivering in the cold. He closed his eyes to relax himself. His head felt heavy. Now, he's sleeping. Then his left hand glowed and again the white cloth covered him, a masked was placed on his face and a hood placed on his head, his skin turned to ash grey and when he opened his eyes it is now gold.

"AAALLLEEEN~ YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER" Road shouted and when she makes a turn, she saw the Clown in White. "14th?" The clown looks at Road and faced her. "Don't you ever call me that" he pointed his claw. Road run towards the clown and hugged him. "14th, please go back to our home it's not safe for you here." The clown laughs. "Safe?" He pushed Road aside making the glass break and scatter. "I'm not going back there! EVER!" he jumped and used his claw to make a hole in the tent and escaped. Road followed him not letting him out of her sight.

Lavi and Lenalee look at the Hall of Mirrors and saw a white blur coming out from above. "Lavi, what's that?" Lenalee pointed out. "The Clown in White…" Lavi runs. "DUDE! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE IN DANGER!" The Clown in White heard Lavi. "In danger?" He thought.

"Nice to meet you again, Shounen" Tyki suddenly appeared in front of the clown. The clown punches Tyki but Tyki blocked it and grab the clown's hand. "This time you won't escape" The clown kicked Tyki, letting his hand go. He dives, landed, and run. As he run he saw something following him. "A Black cat?" the clown thought. Then the cat became a huge black jaguar. "Whoa!"

"You can't get away that easily, shounen~"

Tyki appeared again in front of him. Grabbing him on his shoulder so that he can't move, the clown struggled to get lose.

"It's no use, stop running from us and come back home"

The clown glared at Tyki. "Never!"

Eren: Finally! Thanks for the reviews~ Variation on Ink you are right!

Heren: Oh, no Allen! Don't tell me you're going to finish the story early!

Eren: Of course not! *giving Heren the script*

Heren: I see…

Eren: I hope you like this one~ I can't upload any stories this week because of school… So see you next time~


End file.
